Forced Union
by zala123attha
Summary: When Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha, find themselves, forceably engaged, they have one year to adjust to this so called 'lifestyle'. Will they have a happy ending?
1. A Promise

**REVISED! (10.28.12)**

**Finally found time to edit my fics! **** This is one particular fic I'm gonna try finishing before my semestral break ends ! Happy Reading! ^^  
**

**Chapter 1: A Promise**

A blue-haired young boy was running around a particular garden with tears streaming from his eyes, mumbling to himself how mean his father was for scolding him. As he rubbed his face to be free from any signs of crying, he tripped on his own feet, stumbling down hard on the grass. He grew more frustrates upon seeing a wound that appeared on his elbow. It was as if everything was going against him that day.

While trying to stand up, a hand somehow met his eyes. As he looked up, he saw a young girl almost his age smiling at him. Refusing to hurt his manly pride, he shrugged his shoulder and ignored the extended help. Looking away with his arms crossed arms over his chest afterwards. He expected the girl to go away after his snubbing. But much to his dislike, she just stayed beside him and even sat down next to him. Trying his best to ignore her, he remained his gaze unto the green grass.

"Your knee has a wound. Daddy said that wounds can make you sick." the young girl pointed at his knee to emphasize the bleeding wound.

He heard this and decided to turn his head to look at her. He wanted to 'inspect' where those words came from before deciding to answer it. After turning his head, he couldn't help but admit, she was kind of cute.

She had long, blonde, hair which curled up as it reached its end while a green hairclip stopped her bangs from covering her face. Her body was adorned with a light green dress that reached just below her knees. Unlike the girls, he knew, she was wearing slippers instead of over-accessorized sandals.

After his alleged spacing out, the young boy shook his head and instead, looked at her angrily. "Why do you care?"

Looking at him disbelievingly, the young girl sighed and took him by the arm. "Come with me."

"Hey! Leggo of me!"

But the boy's struggle was in vain. The young girl continued pulling him with her until they reached a particular tree. Upon arrival, she forcefully made him sit down and lean on the tree and looked at him. "Stay here. Don't move."

The boy wanted to object. But she already went running towards the mansion back door. Sighing, he placed his two arms behind his head and leaned at the tree, looking at his wound on his right knee while doing so.

What's the big deal? It's just a little wound…

Feeling his eyes getting heavy, he slowly closed them…only to be disturbed by the blonde girls return. "I'm back!" She cheerfully greeted the frowning blue-haired boy.

"That was fast." The boy replied, his voice deadpan.

Ignoring what he said, she began opening what seemed to be a first-aid kit, and pulled out a pack of cotton balls, alcohol, and a bandage cloth. After doing so, she ripped open the container of the cotton balls and applied a dab of alcohol.

The boy was staring at her while she treated him. But he only snapped out of his stare when the cotton she had in her hand was mere inches away from his wound. Seeing this, he struggled." Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Treating you."

"But that thing has alcohol in it! Don't you know that it would sting if it touches my wound?"

"Better for it to hurt a little now than for you to suffer more later on. Right?" she sternly replied while trying to apply the cotton to his wound.

Sensing defeat, he remained silent as the cotton ball came in contact with his wound. He had a traumatizing experience with these things. Their maid once used it on him and it hurt like hell. But with her, a stinging sensation went throughout his leg for a moment, disappearing as soon as it came.

"There! Does it still hurt?" The blonde girl asked.

Blushing profusely, the boy looked at the ground again and managed to stutter. "N-no"

The girl once again sat next to him, which made him even more uncomfortable. To make matters worse, she had casually started small talk. "Why were you crying?"

His eyes widened. It was embarrassing enough to be scolded by a girl about getting wounds, but let alone being SEEN by a girl crying. "I-I wasn't crying…something just irritated my eyes.."

Looking directly at him, she knelt in front of him and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I saw you. You were crying while you ran."

Knowing that he had no escape, he looked away and mumbled. "Mind your own business."

Sitting down once again, the girl said, along with a radiant smile. "My dad said that it's easier to feel better if you tell people about your problems."

Athrun looked at her and the moment he saw her smile, He finally gave in. Looking away, he mumbled, "My father scolded me again."

Cagalli looked at the boy and said, "Oh! So your dad is the man talking to my dad! If your dad scolded you, then it means you did something really bad! "

Having the courage to look at her straight in the eye, he replied, "I was just listening to what they were talking about!"

A sudden burst of outrage was the answer he heard. "WHAT?! That's eavesdropping! That's why your dad scolded you!"

"I.." Was the only thing the boy could say before she started preaching about the 'felony' he just did. And as she talked about it, the boy could not help but stare at her and be in awe. Once again, he was seeing her like she was such mature adult.

A realization somehow hit him. Compared to her, he really was childish.

Before he knew it, his spacing out came to an end when a hand appeared in front of him. "C'mon! Let's go apologize to your dad!"

"No! I don't-" But before he could protest, the girl already took hold of his hand and dragged him to where their fathers talked. He tried freeing himself from her grip, his efforts were made in vain, for they were already standing in front of their fathers.

"Father" The girl said. "My friend wants to apologize to you two for eavesdropping.

Her father smiled and looked at the man next to him and nodded. "Very well. Carry on princess."

The blonde girl smiled and nudged his new friend on the ribs. She then murmured, "Go!"

The boy was hesitant at first but soon gave in when she glared at him like she was ready to shred him into pieces if he didn't. Gathering up all his male pride, he exhaled deeply and said, "Dadi'msorryforwhatididiknowitwasw rongsopleaseforgiveme."

Both fathers looked at him dumbfounded. They did not understand a single word he said, merely relying on what they only understood being the "sorry". The boy's father smiled, happy even with such an apology. "It's okay son, Just don't do it again."

The girl's father smiled at his daughter, proud to have raised her to be so friendly. "I see you two met…no need to introduce them then?" he asked as he looked at his friend. "Will they still have enough time to play?"

The boy's father frowned. "I'm afraid not…we'll be leaving soon as not to delay our shuttle flight-"

Before he could finish, he was cut off by his son's angry outburst. "Father! I don't want t go to the plants!"

The two older men looked at him in shock.

The blonde girl also looked at him curiously, at the same time quite sad that her new friend was going to such a far away place so soon. "You'll be leaving for the PLANTs?"

The boy sadly nodded and looked away.

"How can we play then?" She asked.

He only looked at her and gave her a small frown.

The two men in front of them looked at each other and then looked at them. The girl's father was quite surprised. It was rare for Cagalli to get sad. " Don't worry Cagalli, You will get to see each other again someday."

The boy's father smiled at his son in assurance. It amused him too how Athrun seemed to become quite fond of the girl in such a short amount of time. "Son, we'll be leaving now. Go to the car already. I'll just have a few things to talk about with my friend."

As the boy dragged his feet to the gate, face down in sadness, a hand suddenly took hold of his. Looking beside him, he saw the girl, smiling at him. Which made him blush and smile back. "Dad, can I escort my friend to his car?"

The two fathers saw their hands together and both smiled. "Sure princess."

As the two walked hand in hand towards the car, they stopped in front of the gate. She was the first to let go, placing both hands on her hips while giving Athrun a sad smile. "I guess this is goodbye.."

"Our fathers said that we can see each other again.." The boy said to cheer her up.

She nodded at this, lunging at him afterwards to trap him in a hug. This caught the boy in surprise. "Even though it's the first time, I guess it'll be a long time before we'll get to see each other again."

Blushing profusely, the boy replied, hugging her back. "Y-yeah..".

As both broke free of the hug, The girl stared at him for a moment as a realization hit her. "By the way.." she started. "What's your name?"

The boy looked at her disbelievingly, also realizing that they never really got each other's names. "It's Athrun."

Cagalli smiled and extended her hand "I'm Cagalli. Nice to meet you Athrun."

The boy smiled back and took her hand in his. "Nice to meet you..Cagalli.."

Cagalli gave him another smile before extending one of her pinky towards him, expectantly waiting if he would do the same. "We'll meet each other again, right?"

"I Promise" the boy replied as he intertwined his pinky with hers.

* * *

The two older men walked together towards the gate. Patrick Zala watched as his only son walked hand in hand with his close friend's daughter. Smiling, he said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Uzumi?"

Smiling back, Uzumi looked at the two and said, "I Believe I am."

With that, the two men shook hands and watched as the two children said their final goodbyes.

* * *

Both Father and daughter watched as the car disappeared from view. Cagalli, with a heavy heart, looked at her father for confirmation. "Will I really get to see him again father?"

Uzumi smiled at his daughter as he gave her a pat on the head. "Don't worry...a time will come when you two can play whenever you want."

Cagalli heard this and smiled at her father. She always found his words reassuring.

Watching as Athrun's car drove away, little Cagalli whispered, not knowing her father heard her. "I'll be waiting for the day when we can play again Athrun!"

Uzumi smiled and took her daughter's hand as they walked back to their mansion. Cagalli, grasping the necklace hanging from her neck.

Looking back, Athrun Zala saw that they were gradually losing sight of the mansion. Frowning, he sat down and stared outside. "Father..." He suddenly said. "When I grow up, I'll be as mature as Cagalli."

"Very well Athrun." Patrick replied with a rare smile. "I believe Cagalli and your mother would like that.."

I truly believe they would really like that…

******Took out the exchanging of necklaces part :)! Hope you guys still find this a good read :)!**


	2. Simultaenous thoughts

**EDITED CHAPTER! **

**It's been three years since I've made this chapter. I cringed after reading it (-_-") Therefore, I shall do some editing! I'm going to fix the storyline a bit so I hope my lovely readers won't mind !**

**Chapter 2: Simultaneous thoughts**

"You know you want to Athrun." Dearka Elsman repeated for the nth time, sitting on Athrun Zala's huge desk.

"No thank you Dearka." The young man replied, signing some contracts as he did. It bothered him how Dearka often sashayed into his office in the most random of times. HE never got to concentrate on his office work.

"Pleaseee?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon! I'd be your servant for a week! "

"Tempting as that may sound, I won't go okay Dearka? Why don't you ask Yzack out?"

"Athrun, I'm going there to spend time with LADIES. How can I attract them with him around? He'll just glare the bajezuz out of them."

Rolling his eyes, Athrun continued with his work, still ignoring his blonde friend's plea. "Then find someone else to go with. I'm not interested in such things."

"But Athrun, when I'm with you, girls swarm! You know- like a buffet" The blonde man had a dreamy look on his face. It was quite true, actually. The last time Athrun tagged along to one of his crazy adventures, he snagged six numbers without even batting an eyelash.

"Sorry but I'm already full."

"HAHA. Very funny." Dearka rolled his eyes. " But seriously, it's like a boys-night-out! It'll be a lot of fun!"

"People seeing the chairman of the PLANTs having a BOYS-NIGHT-OUT, is not exactly what you can call, 'fun' . Also, for all these years of being your friend, FUN in your vocabulary means flirting with every single girl you come in contact with. I won't be surprised if you didn't do it with my secretary yet."

"What? Luna? I haven't touched her yet! What do you take me for? A pervert?" There was a short pause before Dearka continued with a huge grin on his face. "Do you know that girl's cup size? Damn I think it was—"

"…Please spare me from hearing that."Athrun sighed before grinning at Dearka. "And you just proved my point you pervert."

"Why are we wandering way off the topic? Just go with me already! Though you're the chairman, you're a bachelor! That's like a known fact! As if people will care seeing you in bars. It's NORMAL for boys our age!"

"I won't okay? I don't see girls like you do."

"There's just no getting through that thick skull of yours Athrun…" Dearka said as he grinned. "With your looks, I'm surprised that you still haven't found a girlfriend yet after Campbell."

Athrun merely flashed him a small smile. He hated talking about his Relationship with Meer Campbell. "Don't use that card on me Elsman. That relationship was purely business."

That shut the blonde boy up. He still had no idea why Athrun hated such a topic. The guy was too secretive for his own good. "If you say so…but for once, can't you consider going out for some fun?"

"No."

He gave up. It all seemed so hopeless. Convincing Athrun was like convincing the rain to stop.

* * *

"Tuesday night!" Mirialia Hawwe eagerly said as she bugged Cagalli non-stop...yet again.

"I don't want to Milly!" the blonde girl retorted, Irritated with her best friend's continuous fussing. It had always been like this; Mirialia convincing Cagalli to go out on a date and in the end, the guy would turn out to be either: a) a douchebag, b) a total bore or c) a pervert. After realizing that her bestfriend was quite possibly the worst matchmaker in the world, she had consecutively rejected the past 20 dates she had set her up with.

"Can't you just give it a try? If you turn this down again, the guy will be crushed!"

Her patience slowly reaching its limit, she answered flat out. "I AM NOT GOING ON A BLIND DATE WITH SOMEONE I BARELY KNOW."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head at her friend's stubbornness. "That's why it's called a BLIND date. You don't know the guy."

"I hate men. Okay? End of conversation."

"You hate some men. Not all men." Mirialia tried to reason.

"All men." She sternly replied.

"Cagalli. Not all guys are like those jerks-"

"Don't even think about bringing that up."

Mirialia could only sigh. Cagalli never liked talking about stuff from her past. It was an unhealthy habit yet the blonde girl continued to keep so much things to herself. Up to this day, such a topic was forbidden even between them best friends. But Mirialia was not one to give up. She had often tried to move the topic along as long as she could. "After what Kira did to them, I doubt they—"

"MILLY"

Hearing her friend's obvious irritation, she hid her fear with a nervous laugh "You have to open yourself up again Cagalli. Not all boys are like that

"They are Milly. I hate guys. And I always will."

"Is that a declaration that you'll die single and live with Kira and Lacus while they procreate?" Mirialia rolled her eyes. Her blonde friend was really unreasonable at times.

"Firstly, please by all means, refrain from putting my brother and his girlfriend's name in the same sentence with the word procreation. It's nasty just thinking about it." Cagalli glared at Mirialia, not at all amused with the snicker she let out. "And secondly, "I will get married…when I meet an older guy who won't have the mental incapacity of boys my age."

Mirialia could only smile. After all she's been through with guys, it was quite understandable. It was surprising that Cagalli could even stand the sight of teenage men afterwards. But still, she couldn't help but poke some fun at her. "Isn't that like marrying a grandpa?"

"Not THAT old. Only someone more mature than boys our age."

"Well, I have to cancel the date again?"

"And cancel all the others too."

"You're picky."

"Thanks."

Mirialia giggled at her friend and slowly stood up. As she did though, an idea came to mind. "Hey Cags…I have a proposal."

"What is it this time?" Cagalli rolled her eyes as she reached for the cellphone by her nighttable.

"What if I found you an older guy? Would you date him then?"

She had thought for a moment, actually quite surprised that she was considering such a thing. She never really went out with a decent guy ever since Mirialia started setting her up. "How old are we talking about?"

"25 to 30?" Mirialia had a thoughtful look on her face.

After a few good minutes, Cagalli gave her friend a half-hearted smile. She didn't know what she was getting herself into, but it was worth a try, right?

Mirialia could only give Cagalli a hug, excited to play cupid for her best friend once again. "You will not regret this Cagalli!"


	3. Unexpected News

**EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 3**

**Okay guys, to save some of you readers from backtracking to past chapters (just because I edited this fic), here's the part of the storyline I'm changing: **

**Athrun and Cagalli completely forgot about their childhood promise. Both have no feelings left for each other and are actually like strangers now.**

**I hope you all would still find this fic interesting even after my editing !**

**CHAPTER 3: UNEXPECTED NEWS**

"Mr. Zala?" A red haired girl peeked inside the young chairman's office, getting the handsome mans' attention.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Hawke?"

His secretary shook her head and proceeded to come in, a phone in hand. "There's a call for you but I couldn't transfer to your line Sir. I think It's from your father's lawyer.

Athrun Zala was quite surprised. The last he heard of his lawyer was five years ago—during the wake of his father's death. At that time, his younger self was too shocked to actually remember anything that his lawyer had said.

He was 16 years old when his father died. The shuttle he boarded to go back to the PLANTS crashed. At such a young age, he was forced to become the next chairman of the PLANTS—the role his father unexpectedly left.

Getting the phone from his secretary, he gave her a smile before asking her to leave the room.

"Athrun Zala speaking."

"Chairman Zala. It's been a while. This is Attorney Natarle Badgiruel speaking."

"Yes, it's been while. Five years to be exact." He couldn't help but give himself a sad smile. So many things have changed ever since he last heard her voice. Hearing it again only brought back unwanted memories. "What do I owe the pleasure of you calling?"

"It's about your late father's will."

He was not expecting such a thing. He had never really seen his father's will. His father's trusted advisors had summarized it for him when he was younger. Because everything was going so well, he didn't really feel the need to study it further since it would only make him realize one thing he hated the most: He had no family anymore.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. But I may have some news that may surprise you. You cannot really decline so I'm warning you—prepare yourself."

He nodded, although the other person on the other line couldn't see such an action.

"You're getting engaged tomorrow."

* * *

"Cagalli! Someone's looking for you!" Kira Attha shouted as he knocked on his sister's door.

"Who is it?" The blonde asked as she peeked out from her door. She was not expecting any guests.

"It's Attorney Azrael. I think he has some news for you."

She nodded and proceeded to go down, only to see the equally blonde attorney sitting on the couch. As the said man stood up, he then shouted, all signs of professionalism lost in an instant. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE CAGALLI!"

She could only chuckle. Her Attorney/Guardian's random behaviour was nothing new to the girl. After her father died in an airplane crash when she was 15 years old, he had served as a guardian to both kira and her. Her father entrusted him with Cagalli. Being a close friend of the late representative Attha, he gladly accepted the responsibility since Kira would be busy being the next heir to the ORB throne after Lord Uzumi's death.

"Thanks Uncle Azrael." Cagalli gave him a hug in return, Azrael ruffling her hair as she did so.

"You're 20 years old today right?" Azrael gave her an inquiring look—a sure sign that she was about to hear some news.

Both took a seat, Cagalli grabbing a pillow as she sat comfortably on the couch, Azrael right beside her. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Turning into his 'serious attorney mode', Azrael lifted a folder from behind him, merely getting a confused look from the blonde girl. "Then I have something to tell you."

"About?"

"About Lord Uzumi's will."

"Is it about the money again? Wasn't that settled already?"

"No. It's not about that."

"Then what could it possibly be?"

The blonde man smiled at her before announcing in a merry tone. "You're getting engaged tomorrow with your childhood sweetheart!"

* * *

"…"

"Hello? Mr. Zala?"

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Badgiruel…I thought I didn't hear right. I'm getting engaged tomorrow?"

"Yes. Lord Uzumi's attorney and Iwere told based on the will, to tell you the news once your fiancée reached the age of 20, which is today. The engagement will take place tomorrow. Your guests have been told and we've informed the media."

"…"

"Chairman Zala?"

"…I'm getting engaged tomorrow?"

"Ah, I believe I've already told you that Chairman."

"..engaged? Tomorrow?"

"Ah…Yes Sir. I suggest you get ready for media coverage because anytime the paparazzi and news will broadcast this. And I almost forgot, you're supposed to get your tuxedo fitted today for the party tomorrow..."

Athrun couldn't talk nor move. He couldn't even hear his attorney talking anymore.

He was about to get engaged tomorrow…and he didn't even know who exactly his fiancée was!

"Chairman Zala? Are you still-"

"ATHRUUNNN!" A shout came from outside as Athrun sat frozen in his chair. He was actually waiting for his friend to come in and laugh his butt off because this was a joke he had concocted and he actually fell for it.

But wishes rarely came true; Because Dearka Elsman came running inside his office with a newspaper in hand, only adding to the fact that indeed, this was actually happening. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" The blonde manshouted while furiously pointing at the poor newspaper.

"…"

"YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS DECLINING MY BAR INVITATIONS?" Dearka shouted again, merrily this time, ecstatic that Athrun was no longer the bachelor he claimed to be.

"…"

"Athrun you wolf!" The blonde patted him on the back, his happiness known now to the blue-haired boy. Afterwards, more people started coming inside his office, every one of them demanding an explanation or an answer.

But Athrun could only blink at them in response, the reality of the situation still sinking in.

* * *

"Childhood…sweetheart?" Cagalli blinked. Unsure if she heard right. "Engaged?"

"Yeap!" Azrael cheered (oblivious to Cagalli's cluelessness). As If on cue, the blonde's elder brother was just descending from the stairs. The cheerful attorney called him over, happy to share such great news.

"Is something wrong Azrael?"

"Your sister's getting engaged tomorrow!"

Kira blinked, much like what Cagalli did. "Yeah…very funny. "

"Seriously! To none other than PLANTS chairman ATHRUN ZALA!" He chirped. Giving back all his attention to the blonde girl, he pulled her along and grinned. "Time to pick up a dress for tommorrow's engagement party! Come Cagalli!"

"Wha—" But before she could retort, they were already zooming out of the mansion, leaving Kira to still decipher the information that he was told.

"Cagalli…engaged?"

He blinked once more. "…my sister?"

A few moments passed, and he finally registered such news.

"MY BABY SISTER? GETTING ENGAGED?"

**Excerpt from Uzumi Nara Attha & Patrick Zala's will:**

**6) I, Uzumi Nara Athha, give my daughter, Cagalli Yula Attha, to be fiancee to Athrun Zala as soon as she reaches the age of 20. This agreement will be relayed to her as soon as she reached the said age, and afterwards as soon as possible, the engagement will take place. Only after a year do they receive the right to decide if they believe that this arrangement was not meant to be.**

**6) I, Patrick Zala, give my son full responsibility to be the fiance of Cagalli Yula Attha, who he will be entrusted with. As Cagalli Yula Attha, his soon-to-be fiancee, reaches the age of 20, he shall be told of this agreement, and as soon as possible, the engagement will take place. Only after a year do they receive the right to decide if they believe that this arrangement was not meant to be.**


	4. Reunion

**REVISED CHAPTER!**

**I hope that you guys still like my story even if I decided to change it up a bit ^^ I will try updating this week! ^^ If you have read this fic before, I suggest that you backread from chapter 2 :) I've made a lot of changes to the story (-_-") Happy reading!**

**CHAPTER 4: REUNION**

The hall was filled with guests of high prestige— from politicians to ranking business tycoons, both from ORB and the PLANTS. Before, such gatherings were impossible to happen. Now, due to the engagement of Athrun Zala, Chairman of the PLANTS, and Cagalli Yula Attha, Second Heir to the ORB throne, such a gathering occurred.

Cagalli stood idly inside a private room, waiting for the arrival of her soon-to-be fiancé. She was still in a state of shock. After all, It was only yesterday when she found out that she was to be engaged to THE Chairman of the PLANTS—Athrun Zala, a familiar name of a small boy she met years ago, yet oddly, couldn't quite forget. (Though it has been years since they last met)

She was about to get engaged to a guy she barely knew for crying out loud!

"Cagalli?" Her reverie was disturbed by Lacus Clyne's sudden arrival. Her brother's wife was looking as radiant as ever. Trust Lacus to literally light up a room whenever she entered.

Cagalli gave her a nervous smile. But Lacus' presence was enough to calm her down. "Hey Lacus…"

"It's quite a crowd out there." She smiled to ease the blonde's anxiousness. She knew that Cagalli disliked the idea of being engaged so much—she loathed men. "Kira's so nervous! But he's doing a great job talking with the politicians!" Lacus said, starry-eyed, making Cagalli giggle. They were truly in love. Only Kira could make Lacus act so childishly.

"I'm scared Lacus."

"Why so? I hear the chairman's a kind man."

"But…I'm getting engaged to someone I barely know."

"Isn't…Isn't he your childhood sweetheart?"

"….I knew him but…we were never sweethearts! And I've never seen him since we first saw each other!"

"Maybe you were! Who knows right? Life is always full of surprises." Lacus said with a smile, calming Cagalli a bit.

"…Thanks Lacus."

"Cagalli~!" A shrill shout came from outside. If she was not mistaken, it was Her Attorney, Murata Azrael. The door opened and it came to reveal the hyperactive blonde man. "Cagalli! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you cancel the engagement?"

"Anything but that my dear Cagalli~!" Her guardian said as he patted the blonde's head. "Your fiancé is on the way. He was caught up in a press conference that the media demanded about the details of this engagement."

Lacus, seeing that they might need some time alone, decided to excuse herself. As soon as the pink-haired girl left, Cagalli heaved a sigh. "Is this really hopeless?"

"Well, I explained to you the details of the contract already Cagalli. This was your father's plan. We can't do anything."

"But…we can break it off after a year right?"

"Of course! I don't want my little Cagalli to be with a man she doesn't love!"

Cagalli smiled. Amidst her guardian's child-like nature, he took good care of her for so many years.

"…Miss Cagalli?" a man dressed in what seemed to be the ORB Union uniform opened the door. Both of the occupants turned their heads, expecting him to announce that the chairman was already present—and they weren't disappointed. "The chairman had just arrived. We were instructed to tell any of their guests to leave the room before the engagement."

Azrael nodded. As much as he didn't want to leave Cagalli alone, he had to go. "I'll be going now Cagalli. Don't worry; everything will be fine, okay?" He gave her a light tap on the head, a gesture he had often reserved for both Attha siblings whenever the two sought him for help or comfort. "I'll see you in the hall!"

Cagalli could only watch as he left the room, sighing afterwards. She still couldn't believe it. After an hour or so, she would officially be out of the singles market—which coincidentally, was the topic of conversation she was having with her best friend just days ago.

* * *

"…Am I really getting engaged?" Athrun asked for the nth time to no one in particular. The guard who stood present inside the room nervously listened to the chairman's soliloquy. "I mean, this isn't some weird surprise show right?"

"Y-Yes Sir. You're really getting engaged." He answered as his voice cracked.

"…I'm just 21…" the young man continued.

"Y-you are s-sir."

"When will the ceremony start?"

"15 m-more minutes Chairman." The guy managed to stutter out.

Athrun Zala sighed. "Life really is full of surprises huh?"

The guard looked at the young chairman, only to see him having a small smile on his face. The room remained silent as both men waited for the much anticipated knock. After a few drinks of alcohol during Dearka's so called 'Bachelor Party' for him, He had gotten over the shock of being engaged.

He remembered meeting his fiancée when they were kids, but had forgotten about her after the years that passed.

"…already dead yet you still boss me around." Athrun chuckled as he looked at the ceiling. Sighing afterwards, he chuckled. "You never change dad."

* * *

"Miss Attha, It's time." Cagalli turned her head at the now-open door. She nodded and stood up immediately. It was now or never. She knew she couldn't escape such a fate bestowed by her father. Walking out, she stood nervously on the corridor, waiting for her fiancé's appearance.

Yes, embarrassing as it may sound, she is not quite familiar with the Chairman of the PLANTs amidst his esteemed position. She knew that girls swooned over him, but she never bothered to find out why. All she remembered of him was their encounter back at her family's estate when he was still a little brat.

…So it gave her quite a shock once her eyes wandered towards the other figure that had just left the other room and was slowly walking towards her.

The young man had dark-coloured locks that reached up until his shoulders. Intensifying his unique façade was his emerald orbs. He wore a black dress suit, a white polo with a bow tie underneath. He had this air of authority that demanded respect—such was expected from the PLANTs Chairman.

Cagalli blinked rapidly. She couldn't believe it—this was her soon-to-be fiancé. The gorgeous man who stood in front of her was going to be her husband! She couldn't help it, she kept staring, still unsure if this was some dream or not.

"Cagalli?" an unfamiliar voice rang through her ears, bringing her back to the present.

Cagalli continued to stare at him.

He chuckled, finding the blonde girl's blank look quite amusing. "I guess you know what we're about to do right?"

There was no question—he was definitely her soon-to-be fiancé.

* * *

The clinking of champagne glasses filled the hall as the guests gave their congratulatory toasts. Cagalli and Athrun did a splendid job. Amidst their unexpected predicament, they somehow pulled it off as they both acted like a real life couple—Athrun doing most of the prodding since he was sure the media captured every moment of them together.

Cagalli, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable as they held hands. She detested men ever since a certain incident. Much to Athrun's chagrin she had attempted to break free from his grasps on several occasions. This was unacceptable since every camera inside the hall was hell-bent on dissecting any part of their relationship.

"Just this night, please refrain from letting go of my hand." Athrun murmured to her ear as they were momentarily left alone by the guests to eat dinner on their table. Camera's still continued with their harassing.

"I…just don't feel comfortable." She murmured back.

More camera flashes came, seeing that the two were whispering to each other.

"Don't worry. This'll all be over. I'm sorry if you're not comfortable." Athrun continued. He then ate a piece of the dessert, wanting to act naturally in front of the many media men.

Cagalli nodded. A few moments had passed and she felt herself becoming more comfortable. but just when she did, some cheers started coming from the crowd, catching the new couple off guard.

"Can we have a kiss?" One of the reporters shouted, prompting several other media personalities and camera men to follow after. Now, the whole room was filled with prodding, the other guests joining in by gently tapping their glasses with their utensils.

Cagalli looked stunned. She detested men—much more kissing one! Athrun was not oblivious to such unease; he could see Cagalli form the corner of his eye. Also, it didn't help that her hands were turning cold.

But they were unrelenting. The whole room just wouldn't stop unless they did it. This was also part of the media's plan to prove speculations that this was a political marriage. After all, Badgiruel and Azrael had told them how in love the two were since they were kids.

While Cagalli looked pale and downright shocked, Athrun looked like nothing but calm. "Cagalli…"

The blonde turned to look at him, surprised at how calm he looked.

"Do you know how to do a Hollywood kiss?"

"…What the hell is that?" Because of her nervousness, her shyness immediately disappeared.

Athrun looked pleasantly surprised at Cagalli's informality. He had not expected such words to come out of her mouth. She wasn't as meek as she looked after all. "Just close your eyes and tilt your head a bit to the left okay? If you don't want me to kiss you, just follow my lead."

"What are you talking—"

Before she knew it, all the cameras were going crazy as Athrun closed the proximity between them. Cagalli was quite shocked upon feeling Athrun's lips on hers. But he wasn't doing anything. He was merely touching her lower lip.

As they broke the 'kiss', Cagalli couldn't help but stare admiringly at Athrun.

There were still good guys after all.


End file.
